


【C汪咕哒♂】Mead in Midnight

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「藤丸立香在一次清理特异点的任务中受了重伤。在疗养舱里度过的某个空虚而无助的夜晚，他被一名不明来客袭击了。」





	【C汪咕哒♂】Mead in Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 受方战损状态下的完全强制性行为  
> C汪咕哒♂，但是也含一点L汪→咕哒♂  
> OOC

　　一次普通的清理特异点残留的任务，却意外地让藤丸立香遍体鳞伤。  
　　现在是再糟糕也不过的状况：因为直接承受了敌方宝具的冲击，藤丸立香的身上已经缠满了纱布和绷带。虽然确实是活下来了，可如今他的腰部留下了烧灼伤，又因为诅咒而稍微有些感染。一只脚的踝部关节骨折。此外连那只使用令咒的手都遭遇了严重伤害——利器的贯通伤。因此，右手部分的魔术回路都遭到了损害，在回路修复完成以前，令咒是无法再度恢复的了。  
　　他的双眼也暂时失去了视力，因为头部也遭到了魔力余波的冲击。虽然被医务室彻底地检查过了说没有大碍，但是恢复还需要一段时间。  
　　当时他立刻失去了意识，也不知道自己是怎么灵子转移回来的。只是后来躺在医务室里的时候，听到Dr.罗曼跟他说：「玛修那孩子，因为没有及时展开宝具把你保护住而自责呢。」  
　　「不用那么自责啊。」藤丸立香试图摇摇头，但是很疼，「又不是玛修的错，其实只要这具身体再灵敏一些就能躲开了……我还是修行不足呢，医生。」  
　　他听到一点苦笑：「你也太过拼命了，藤丸君。」  
　　「毕竟是人理修复呀。」他说，「加上我又是个普通人，必须得更努力点才成。加上我好歹也是御主候补，也不应该总让大家保护我啊。」  
　　后来玛修想来看望他，却被医务室回绝了。  
　　是藤丸立香的主动回绝，原因无他：鉴于严重的伤情，他只穿了一条内裤，虽然他也不算是浑身赤裸，因为许多地方都包裹着绷带。  
　　「这副模样实在是不敢让她见到啊。」他说，「如果被兰斯洛特卿知道我只穿着内裤见玛修的话，怕不是伤还没好，又要吃一记过重湖光了。」  
　　「……」  
　　他还会很开玩笑地对前来看望的法老说：「太阳王，我这个样子像不像未完成的木乃伊？」  
　　「……」  
　　因为需要静养，所以病房不总有人来。但藤丸立香还是很喜欢英灵们来看望他的，一个人与病痛和无聊对抗实在是太过难捱了。  
　　人理保障机构之外的世界已经是一片寂静，他又喜欢热闹，他不想绝大多数时间都一个人泡在疗养舱的细胞再生药水之中。  
　　后来，他听到来访的英灵说，从奥尔良特异点得到了许多蜂蜜，而凯尔特人用一部分制作了别有风味的蜂蜜酒，还加了香料和草药，分给大家品尝。  
　　「Master。」青色的Lancer问他，「你要不要也来一口？」  
　　「……我也想。」隔着疗养舱，Lancer的声音有点模糊，他也恍惚地回答，「可我还未成年呢。说起来，蜂蜜酒是谁酿的？」  
　　「当然是『我』啊。」库·丘林笑道，「不过不是Lancer的我，是Caster的我。」  
　　「是Caster啊……」  
　　听到了疗养舱里的长久沉默，对方问他：「怎么了，Master？」  
　　「没什么。」少年御主的声音闷闷的，「我们好像好久都没有见过面了。这次受伤，他也没来看我。」  
　　「那家伙最近在帮达·芬奇调整迦勒底的外部结界，听说很忙，所以这才托我来看你，Master。」枪兵说，「不过啊，Master你也好久没有带他出阵了吧？他这小子闲不住的，总是说着『身为导师要给学生帮更多的忙才成』，所以意识到最近的战斗都不需要他之后，倒是立刻找到了另外的工作。我倒不像他，乐得悠闲——说起来Master，你还没尝过凯尔特式鲜鱼料理吧？」  
　　「……好像确实是没吃过。」  
　　Lancer笑着说：「等过一阵子一定要让你尝尝看。……嗯，什么时候好呢，就作为过些日子的成年礼如何？到时候一定去钓最大的鳕鱼给你。」  
　　「好啊！」  
　　不过说起来，迦勒底要去哪里钓鱼啊……？  
　　可没等他细想，Lancer又说：「话说Master，有没有想好成年礼的时候和谁一起度过？」  
　　「当然是和大家一起吧？」  
　　「不是这个意思——我是说，成年礼的夜晚。如何？有想好的对象了吗？一般来说的话是不是玛修那个小姑娘？不过我看那个奥尔良的魔女小姐也十分中意你吧？哎呀，说不定师父也十分乐意，真羡慕你啊Master，虽说我年轻的时候也邂逅过不少好姑娘，可是像你这样的艳福恐怕有史以来还是头一遭……」  
　　「……你在说什么啊Lancer！」疗养舱里传来惊惶失措的声音，「我才没有像你说的那么想……她们也只是借给我力量一起战斗而已啊。」  
　　「——真的吗？」他听到Lancer爽朗的笑声在头顶盘旋，「难得有这样的机会，不享受怎么成呢？」  
　　「……Lancer，你……」  
　　「还是说，Master你其实喜欢的是男人？如果是这样的话，假如你开口，在下库·丘林也难辞其咎——」  
　　「都说了没有这种想法啦！」  
　　「哈哈哈！」枪兵说，「只是开个玩笑而已，Master，不过你的反应还真是有趣啊！」  
　　藤丸立香决定闭嘴，不再和他谈话。  
　　不过他又很意味深长地说：「没有这种想法也没什么。Master，可有句话我不得不提醒你，假如有心意的话就要趁早表明出来，否则，会有不可控制的麻烦事找上你也不一定。」  
　　「……」  
　　「好了，Master，我先走了，好好休息吧！」  
　　Lancer走了，病房内又复归寂静。  
　　他一个人在疗养舱内的时候就免不得开始胡思乱想，他在想被封闭冷冻的其他四十七个人是不是也像他现在这样觉得无聊得可怕，他在想Lancer的那些话。  
　　他越想越觉得头脑发热，不过因为如今脸上是一副苍白病容，即使充血了也充血得有限。  
　　和从者们之间偶尔也会开这种玩笑。不过藤丸立香知道他们并不是真的有那种意思，所以也没有太放在心上。  
　　他只是觉得没有人的病房安静得有些可怕。  
　　他不知道他为什么这样害怕寂寞，以前也不是没有受过严重的伤，也不是没有经历过这种事情。  
　　可是躺在疗养舱里他只觉得不安，心中像空了一块一样。  
　　……是不是因为以前受伤的时候，那个从特异点F就一直追随他的Caster一直在他身边呢？  
　　确实，有他在的话……不觉得无聊呢。  
　　但是他很忙，自己也很忙。  
　　假如Lancer不说的话，藤丸立香似乎确实没有意识到，他已经很久没有见到Caster了。  
　　他惊讶地发现，他竟然很想念Caster。也不知道是怎么了，突然就想得几乎发疯。  
　　Lancer说得他也想喝一口蜂蜜酒，Caster亲手酿造的蜂蜜酒是什么滋味，即使他尚未成年，也想亲口尝一尝。  
　　可他连视觉都失去了，连睁开眼睛去数天花板上的砖块都做不到。实在是难以忍耐。  
　　无意识地呼唤了一声「Caster」，在一片难捱的寂静里，藤丸立香最后还是睡去了。在疗养舱里度过的时间中，他分不清什么时候醒着，什么时候在梦里。  
　　而他只记得半梦半醒的时候，似乎又有人进了病房，但他也不确信是否真的有人来过——他是听到房门开启，听到脚步声，可那脚步声到了他的疗养舱前就停住了。  
　　很久之后，又由近及远地消失了。  
　　藤丸立香的双眼都被纱布缠着，所以他并不知道，来人在停留在他舱前的时候，将双手伸出，轻轻地在半透明的舱盖上抚过。或许他应该庆幸，那是将他不设防的肉体和来客的手指隔开的，唯一的事物，因为那动作虽然柔和，却已然暗含着一种呼之欲出的焦渴。  
　　>>>  
　　后来，他也分不清那天晚上遇到的事情是不是梦境。只因这一切发生的太过突然，太过莫名其妙，也太过难以启齿。  
　　在Lancer来过之后，年轻的Lancer也来过了，Berserker也来过了，可唯独那个Caster一直没有来。医生倒是每天早上都来检查，他说还有一周就可以完全恢复了。  
　　藤丸立香虽然有些遗憾，但他心想，如果Caster实在是忙得没法见他，那他就去见Caster吧！  
　　——抱着这样的想法睡去又醒来。也不知道是白天还是黑夜，但是，又听到了一个脚步声。  
　　是又有人来了。因为全身的伤口时不时地发作疼痛，所以藤丸立香睡得总是很浅，再加上失去了视觉的现在，其他的五感变得极为灵敏，所以一有动静，他就醒来了。  
　　疗养舱外面的开启按钮被按了下来。是到早上了吗？  
　　「早安。」  
　　……在午夜里道「早安」，当然得不到回应。  
　　「……医生？怎么不说话？」  
　　一点突兀的寒冷侵袭了他赤裸的皮肉，藤丸立香突然意识到哪里不大对劲。  
　　他闻到了一种复杂而香甜的味道，隐隐地带着点酒精的刺激性气味，这个气味对他来说是陌生的。  
　　气味的来源应当不是医生，因为他断然没有一早就饮酒的道理。或者说，他从来都没有见过医生喝酒……  
　　而与此同时，他感觉到，有一只手放在了他的胸膛上，这只手的触感粗糙，干燥，带着点热意，这绝不是医生的手，他平日里都戴着手套——  
　　「……谁？」  
　　可那只手的主人依旧无声无息。一瞬间脑子里闪过千百种念头，藤丸立香不由得全身紧绷！  
　　这个人要做什么？他下意识地想到了雷夫·莱诺尔，想到了魔神王。是来刺杀他的吗？迦勒底之中还潜伏着魔神王的奸细吗？  
　　「谁！回答我！」  
　　声音里不由得带上了几分警惕，可他只听到了一声简短的嗤笑。  
　　因为太短，他只听出了这是个男人的声音。  
　　关于暗杀的幻想变得更加鲜明。他试图凝结魔力使出Gandr，可是魔力却无法传达到手指，因为魔术回路尚未恢复！  
　　再糟糕也没有的境况了。  
　　可那只手只是放在了他的胸前，并没有再动。他紧张地等待着男人接下来的动作，这个地方太危险了，他感觉到那个人正掌握着他的心脏——  
　　如果没有失去视觉就好了。他的眼前缠着纱布，他现在什么都看不到。  
　　可使他万万无法想到的是，下一刻，那只手……居然捏住了他年轻而敏感的乳头。  
　　藤丸立香并不知道他在来人眼里是一副怎样的情景：平时勇敢机敏的迦勒底御主，年轻而出色的魔术师，如今却浑身是伤，失去视觉，随便对他做什么，他都绝不会有还手之力。  
　　这样脆弱不堪的少年的身体却依旧保持着那种青春，柔软，富有活力的状态，被营养液泡得比平日里更加白皙的皮肤湿淋淋地发着抖，暴露在外的皮肤因为旧伤疤而显得有些色泽不均，淡青色的静脉潜伏其下，犹如大理石的纹理，而其他部分——腰腹部，颈部，一半的手与足都紧紧地缠着绷带，仿佛一个做工精致却惨遭摔毁的古董人偶。  
　　真令人觉得矛盾：又想要怜惜他，爱他，又想要彻底毁灭他。  
　　促狭的心思在访客的心里疯长。  
　　藤丸立香虽然还不曾有过恋爱经历，但是这种带着强烈暗示意味的动作还是让他稍微明白了一点来客的意思。可这更让他觉得慌张，更加不可思议。  
　　他不知道为什么会有人会乘人之危地对他做……这种事。  
　　但是，藤丸立香已经没有再询问的机会了。因为在察觉到他还想说些什么的时候，男人的另一只手已经灵敏地掐住了他的脖子。  
　　感受到了某种奇异的热度之后，藤丸立香发现自己已说不出话，只能发出一些嘶哑的无意义的叫声。  
　　是被魔术禁锢了言语。  
　　短促的笑声再度响了一次。那个男人开始抚摸他的全身。从额头开始，抚过他的眼睫，揉捏他的嘴唇，在他裸露在外的前胸，后背以及大腿内侧来回辗转，动作又极为轻柔缓慢，让他不寒而栗。  
　　他想试图抗争，可即使这些天来一直浸泡在营养液里，还是一动手臂，肌肉就会传来撕裂般的痛楚——更别提扭动身体去躲避他的抚摸了。  
　　何况藤丸立香确信，假如他试图转动身体，只能给这个恶劣的家伙带来更多的乐趣。  
　　半个身子被拉出了疗养舱，他在疼痛之中感觉到一具比他更加高大的身躯钻进了疗养舱里。一人正好的疗养舱如今迎来了另一个不速之客，狭小的空间变得拥挤不堪，这让藤丸立香觉得更加不安了。  
　　在这个过程中，他除了碰到了男人的头发，意识到此人是一个长发男人之外，什么都感觉不到。  
　　长发的，健壮的男人。掌握着他的双臂很有力气。他只能确认这个人……或许不是迦勒底的工作人员，而是从者。  
　　因为身为「英灵」，即使是筋力最低的从者，也比普通人有力气得多。  
　　一种被完全掌控，无处可逃的绝望感。  
　　被抱在了男人的怀中，下半身还浸泡在营养液里面，他感觉到有一件灼热而坚硬的物体正抵在他两腿之间。  
　　他知道那是什么——  
　　浑身寒毛直竖，藤丸立香本来以为他最多被这个男人从头到脚地摸一遍，可没想到这不只是一次不明的猥亵——他即将被对方所侵犯！  
　　这让他没办法再不反抗了，可拼尽全力地使用了身上还能动的部位，他却被男人越来越紧地抱在怀里，被分开了大腿，褪下了湿淋淋的内裤。这个动作使臀缝都完全打开，当营养液浸透其中的时候，他不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
　　试图反抗很快就给他的身体带来了更大的疼痛，这一切终于耗尽了他这些天积蓄着的最后一点力气。  
　　于是，绝望而无力地，他意识到男人往他的屁股里塞进了什么东西。  
　　营养液不断地浸入其中，他收紧了肛门，试图夹住那把异物不断向里推入的手指，可是虽然摸他抱他的动作都很温柔，这伸进来的手指却带着一种粗暴的侵占性意味，他收缩得越紧，那手指进入得越深。  
　　而在往里推入异物的同时，那指甲还刻意地刮蹭着柔软的内壁。那里从未被自身以外的东西碰触过，尤其是这种稍显坚硬的东西，所以仅仅只是刮一下，都带得他浑身战栗不已。  
　　他能听到一点难为情的「咕啾咕啾」的响声，是对方一只手卡着他的腰腹，一边将更多的手指探入其中，毫无规律地捣弄着他从未被开拓过的体内。  
　　被推进去的细小异物随着后穴的收缩滑进了一个极深的地方，由于他不知道那是什么东西，所以惊恐不已，可摇着头张开嘴无声地乞求男人把它挖出去，却并未得到后者的一丝理会。  
　　后穴从一开始的干涩变得越来越湿黏滑腻，也不知道是因为营养液的浸润，还是别的什么原因——他总是觉得有什么东西往外流。  
　　他惊恐不已，一方面是对于侵进体内的异物，一方面是对于对方的恶意玩弄。  
　　他不知道为什么自己会因为一个神秘人的亵玩而感觉到兴奋，尤其是在伤病为他的躯体带来疼痛的时候，在疼痛和新奇快感的双重作用下，他青涩的牡器渐渐抬起了头。  
　　意识到这一点，藤丸立香试图收起腿躬下身子，去隐藏这种不可告人的反应。但是他不知道的是他什么都看不到，但他的支配者却将一切尽收眼底。  
　　暧昧地从耳垂一路舔到上耳廓，男人不说话，可那种带着酒精味道的气息却一直喷进他的耳朵里。  
　　耳朵和后颈都是他自己也不清楚的敏感部位，却准确地被来犯者所捕捉，只消轻轻一吹，他就开始觉得酥麻难耐，从脖子一路软到了脚踝，几乎要融化进了身下的半舱营养液里去。  
　　从未有过这样的体验。  
　　藤丸立香虽然迄今为止仍是处男，但青春期少年该有的自慰行为他也有过。少年自慰是不会去抚慰除了生殖器以外的任何部位的，但现在，他几乎从上到下从里到外，都被这预备着侵犯他的男人爱抚了一遍，生殖器除外。  
　　男人把手指从他的后穴里慢慢地抽了出来，但他的苦难才刚刚开始。  
　　替代手指的是一根陌生的，使人惊恐的雄性器官，它先是在穴口处试探性地戳弄了几下，在一次因为肌肉疲劳而舒张穴口的情况下，猝不及防地将它的顶端插入了。  
　　他惊得几乎跳起，可他挣脱不了。他被男人的身躯压着，压在疗养舱的舱壁上，膝盖被强迫着完全打开，跪进水底。  
　　那根侵犯他的事物本身，缓慢坚定，无可抵抗地陷进了他的体内。  
　　男人抚摸着他的小腹。在皮肉和皮肉的接触中，藤丸立香意识到了，侵犯者在抚摸他小腹上隐约的一点隆起。  
　　多么可怕。  
　　他还没有过性经验，第一次就这样交给了一个身份可疑的对象，在他受伤失明的情况下。这一切终于使少年开始呜咽哭泣。  
　　纵使他平日里吃过再多苦头，可那些苦头都是有报答和有理由的，但他不明白为什么他会被一个男人无声息地压在身下，用这样粗暴的方式占有侵犯。  
　　可呜咽和哭泣却并不能使男人对他有所怜悯。  
　　因为随着他的啜泣，那根彻底埋入他体内的性器开始缓慢地抽动，一次比一次顶得更深，速度也加得越来越快，快得他哭泣和喘息的节奏都紊乱不已。  
　　男人用肩膀把他压在舱壁上，双手则从他包着绷带的腰，慢慢向下游走。  
　　十根焦渴而邪恶的手指掐着他丰满的屁股，让他的肉都陷进了指缝中，又去把它们往两边拉开，以使自己更加地方便和肆意。  
　　被进入得越来越深，藤丸立香拼命地摇着头求他不要这么做。眼泪浸透了纱布，沿着颌线往下流。他张着嘴，无声地恳求着，质问着对方为什么侵犯他，为什么要这么做。  
　　但是，从始至终都没有得到回答。  
　　藤丸立香甚至意识到，一开始的轻柔爱抚其实都是男人的伪装。  
　　因为他越是质问，对方干他就干得越狠，干得他两腿痉挛不已，跪都无法跪住，只是被男人强壮的手臂抱着，他才不至于彻底瘫软。  
　　更让他觉得心惊的是，这种强暴本该让他觉得痛苦不堪，可又是疼痛又是酸胀，却引起了他体内一种火花迸溅的渴望。  
　　这种快感刺激着他的脊髓，唤起他浑身上下的一种甜蜜的酥痒，这种感觉是从那个被高频率地抽插着的后穴所传出来的——被碾磨着内壁，被不断地戳刺着穴中的某一点。那一点其实很浅，浅得他一开始被手指碰到的时候就感觉到一种过电般的异样感，只是他当时惊慌失措，还未食髓知味。  
　　但是食髓知味岂不是更恐怖吗——  
　　他不断地瘫软下去，任由男人用一根肉刃楔进他体内。双手双足都无力地垂下，他把头放在舱壁的边缘，简直像一个垂死的殉道者。  
　　而男人则俯下身去吻他，吻他的耳后，颈侧，肩膀，又用一只手从上到下地抚摸他的脊椎骨节，越是往下，越是刺激他不断地收缩后穴，快感也就越加夸张地满溢出来。  
　　被无名的恶魔所捕捉，他几乎连头脑都因此麻醉。  
　　结合的地方滑腻得过分。他从不知道那里会被插入之后分泌出那么多液体，又黏又痒地沿着大腿内壁不断地向下流去。  
　　那里不该分泌出这么多粘液的，男性的生理构造似乎不是如此，那么，为什么——？  
　　恍恍惚惚地想着，他忽然察觉到自己好像意识不到之前先侵入他体内的那个小而硬的异物的存在了。  
　　异物感只剩下不断抽送的陌生性器本身，难道那东西是融化在里面了吗？  
　　……应该是类似于座药一样的东西吧。  
　　他终于明白过来，为什么在这种强迫式的侵犯行为里，自己能感觉到这种冲昏头脑的快乐了。  
　　原来不是他的本能反应……原来是被用了药物。  
　　这竟藤丸立香稍微地感到了一点安心。可这也只是徒劳的慰藉，什么都改变不了——无论是他被神秘人侵犯的事实，还是他从这强迫行为里获得快感的事实。  
　　他感觉到自己的牡器顶着冰冷的舱壁，舱壁是不光滑的，具有纹路，那纹路就若有若无地刮蹭着他的铃口，可即使只是这种程度的刺激，都让他的前端敏感地颤抖，流出透明的液体来。  
　　一个难以启齿的欲望：他希望他的性器也被抚摸，甚至是有些粗暴的玩弄。双手因为病痛而无法自渎，所以他只能把希望寄托于粗糙的舱壁上，于是他将腰往前挺去，试图把性器更多地与舱壁进行接触。  
　　可是，却被男人一把拽了回来！  
　　仿佛是出于嫉妒，又或者别的什么原因，本来有些慢下来的插入的动作变得更加剧烈了——这让藤丸立香几乎吃不消，他跪也跪不住，如今成了他坐在男人的腿上，把头往对方的肩膀上靠去，而下体任其顶弄的状态。  
　　淫靡的水声不断响起，他只能听到他和神秘人不均匀地交错着的呼吸。  
　　男人把他的头稍微侧了过来，自己则低下头咬住了他滚动的喉咙，这比起亲吻更接近于撕咬，意识到尖利的犬齿抵在他的喉咙上，他已经动都不敢动。这种乖顺的模样终于再度取悦了神秘的访客，他们结合得更加紧密了。  
　　怀抱着藤丸立香的身躯，下身的性器总是连根抽出又长驱直入，每重复一次这种动作都带出许多大量滑腻的体液，全都化进了半舱营养液里，鼻腔里全是淡薄的腥气。  
　　他被抓着头发，擦去额头的汗水，他不知道此刻他的黑发被男人青蓝色的火焰所填满，烧灼着他的全身，他只知道燥热和情欲摧毁了他本就所剩无几的理智。  
　　那青涩的前端在没有受到任何爱抚的状况下就攀上高潮。他在陌生人的怀里痉挛不已，可收缩起来的脊骨却被强行扳开——  
　　这侵犯者居然一点都不体谅他的不应期。甚至在他射精之后，对方的动作更加凶猛，来回碾磨着他后穴那一点前列腺的凸起。  
　　他本就浑身疼痛，酸软乏力，而在这种时候被如此对待真是再折磨也没有的事情。  
　　可不争气的是，在这种铺天盖地无法逃脱的折磨里，他再度勃起了，第二次，他在男人的手里射了精。  
　　但是侵犯他的性器还没有了结的意思，藤丸立香只能绝望而恭顺地屈从，他失去了视觉，自然看不到尽头。  
　　一呼一吸全都是馥郁酒气，他被拖入了一场充满痛觉和爱欲的醉梦之中。  
　　>>>  
　　他不记得那天到底是怎么结束的了，他只能确定在结束之前，他已经彻底地失去了意识。  
　　而当他再度醒来的时候一切都恢复了常态，来检查换药的医生表现得一如既往，什么都没有改变过——连营养液的水位都是如此。  
　　如果不是被初次侵犯的后穴依旧隐隐作痛，他甚至都以为那是一场糟糕的春梦。可即使他再三反复确认，也得不到任何有价值的线索，医生还只是摸摸他的头，问他是不是因为寂寞，精神过于紧张了。  
　　——算了。  
　　这是无法说出口的事情，因为太过荒诞，疯狂，无论怎么说都只能越描越黑，若是只有医生还好，达·芬奇也在，如果被她听到，一定会被取笑：「原来Master是有这种性癖的人啊！」  
　　一周之后，藤丸立香终于康复得差不多了。  
　　不过鉴于伤情严重，这种恢复速度已经可以称之为快，连医生都感慨「藤丸君的体质真是优秀」。  
　　久别重逢的光明让他急不可待。想起了繁重的种火和灵子搜集任务，藤丸立香几乎立刻就进入了平时的工作状态。  
　　……简直就像是逃避着伤病为他带来的悠闲假期一样。  
　　在一个周日，采集种火的任务结束之后，藤丸立香独自坐在自己的房间里，忽然想起好像有什么事情，一直忘了没有做。  
　　啊，想起来了。  
　　之前说过，要去找Caster尝尝蜂蜜酒的味道。说起来听说蜂蜜酒的味道确实不错，迦勒底所有成年的英灵都尝过了。其实他只差两个月就成年了，稍微喝一点也没有关系吧？  
　　这样想着的藤丸立香翻身下床，独自出门，走到了Caster的工房。已是晚上，快要睡觉的时候，走廊里空无一人，可进门的时候，Caster还在忙碌。  
　　「Master？」正一如既往研究着符文魔术的Caster见到来人，有些意外地挑了挑眉，「怎么在这种时候到我这来了，是有什么魔术上的问题要问我吗？」  
　　藤丸立香摇了摇头：「就是感觉好久没来Caster你这边了，突然觉得有些怀念。」  
　　昏黄的灯影下，魔术师眯起红眼微微一笑：「……这还真是难得。」  
　　室内充满了蜂蜜酒的气味。这种味道他很熟悉，因为凯尔特人的蜂蜜酒大受欢迎，后续也酿造了一些，他刚康复的时候，往食堂去的一条走廊上都是这种气味。  
　　可是味道虽然温暖，甜蜜，令人迷醉，但藤丸立香却总觉得有些尴尬。这气味和那天鲜明而荒诞的记忆不断重合，总能让他想起他浸透在这种气味里，然后被蛮横地打开身体，从里到外都被干了个遍。  
　　不是什么好回忆。  
　　……明明之前是因为想喝蜂蜜酒才过来的，现在却没来由地打了退堂鼓。真是丢人啊。  
　　「怎么了，Master？过来啊。」  
　　看到他站在门边，Caster很自然地向他招了招手。  
　　突然间，藤丸立香想起他一开始和Caster学习卢恩符文的时候。  
　　他才刚经历过特异点F，作为一个普通人，他对魔术一窍不通。当时玛修和Caster是他唯二的从者，而后者自然而然地就承担起了教导他魔术的任务——因为被藤丸立香请求了。  
　　那个时候，Caster也是招了招手，让他这样地走过来，然后，手把手地教他卢恩符文的写法。  
　　令人怀念的温暖记忆顷刻间冲散了他脑海里的那些绮念，藤丸立香的双脚不受控制地走过去了。  
　　「这是蜂蜜酒吗？」  
　　从Caster手边橡木杯中的液体里，他闻到了更加馥郁的甜蜜气味。  
　　「是啊，Master。如何，要不要尝一尝？……不，算了。」  
　　他刚要伸出手去拿杯子，却被Caster轻巧地抢先一步：「虽然我很能理解你对酒精的迫不及待，不过现在可不比千年以前，要遵守『未成年不能饮酒』的法律才成吧？……反正还有两个月，就这么迫不及待吗。」  
　　……被这么说了，他只好打消了念头。  
　　「既然来了，Master，那来看看这个。从达·芬奇那里拿来的资料，她请我帮助破译——听说是从阿特拉斯院时期就保存着的记录，不太难，看看你能不能读懂。」  
　　「啊，我就知道，一来Caster这里肯定会被抓着看书……」  
　　魔术师短促地发出低笑。  
　　「这就是你总也不来我这里的理由吗，Master？说好了要学魔术，可不能只学个半吊子。」  
　　「……我知道啦。」  
　　不知不觉地，他和Caster靠得很紧。过去也总是如此，没什么奇怪的，可现在他若有若无地闻到他带有一点酒精味的呼吸，潮湿又灼热，很熟悉，很陌生，让他胡思乱想，让他觉得不安。  
　　尤其是刚才，Caster发出的那声低笑——  
　　和记忆里的笑声微妙地重合了，是不是他的幻觉……？  
　　藤丸立香没来由地缩紧了肩膀。  
　　捏着书页的手指稍微有些颤抖，他感觉到Caster从背后贴着他，贴得很近，Caster正低着头。那青蓝色的柔软长发从肩膀滑落，碰到了他的后颈。  
　　不可置信。  
　　藤丸立香已经不敢回头去看他的魔术导师。  
　　脑海里千百个念头辗转闪过，他知道自己不能妄下判断，这些都只是错觉，只是猜测，他没有任何证据，而且，而且！  
　　……怎么想，Caster也不会做出那种事情吧。  
　　可那种惊惶已经从他的心里生根发芽。  
　　甜蜜的酒精又隐约带了点致幻的意思，一进入这灯光昏暗的工房，他仅仅是走几步路，都觉得浑身酥软，没有力气。  
　　Caster正扶着他。  
　　太像了，太像了，他简直有一种下一刻就会被魔术师抱到腿上，被再度分开双腿的恐怖预感！  
　　「……Caster。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「不知道为什么，我今天，有点累……」  
　　「是吗。很累吗？假如觉得没有力气的话，不如先到床上躺着如何，Master？」  
　　「……不，不，不用了！我想要不然今天先回去吧，毕竟今天整整一天都在外面……」  
　　「可是Master，说好要把这段符文解读明白呢？」背后的声音压低了一些，「原来如此……因为很难所以想走吗。」  
　　「不是的。……要不然这样吧Caster？我带回去看！」  
　　总是觉得导师的声音里稍微带了一点失落。他不想让Caster失望，但是他现在不能再继续待在这里。这是生物回避危险的本能。  
　　看到藤丸立香这么坚持，Caster最后只是叹了口气。  
　　「……好吧，Master，既然你今天已经这么累了的话。」  
　　「抱歉，Caster。」  
　　「没关系。Master能来见我，作为您的从者，我已经很高兴了。」  
　　「哎？」  
　　「……不，没什么。大概是喝多了酒，我也开始说胡话了吧。」咧嘴一笑，Caster拍了拍他的肩膀，「也不用看了，解读的事情改天再说也无妨。既然累了的话就该在房间里好好休息才是——最好是和作为中意从者的女孩子一起休息才对啊。」  
　　「……没有那种事啊Caster！啊真是的……不要总拿我开玩笑啦。」  
　　「好了，快走吧！」  
　　藤丸立香从工房中离去了。但他并不知道，Caster在他背后，注视着他纤细而高挑的背影很久很久，久到藤丸立香彻底消失在他视野里，他才关上了门。  
　　「真聪明。」在昏暗的灯影里，魔术师低着头摸上门扉，「要是再多待一分钟，可就逃不掉了，Master。」  
　　在那之后，他们又很久都没有见面。藤丸立香很快去了新的特异点，又召唤了许多新的从者。  
　　可有些事情仍然是不可预料的——在特异点的战斗里，藤丸立香再度受了很严重的伤。巧合的是，这次是被毒雾刺激到了眼睛，结果又导致了短暂的失明。  
　　他只好再度被关在了疗养舱里。  
　　来病房的从者倒是比以前更多，新面孔也更多，简直到了门庭若市络绎不绝的程度——因为这次并没到浑身绷带不能穿衣服的状态，所以男从者也有女从者也有，还有一位试图通过斩首来切除病灶的Berserker，虽然知道她是出于好意，但是大家最后还是把她拦下来了。  
　　靠在病房外走廊的墙壁上，青蓝色的Lancer对一位匆匆路过的从者说：「迦勒底还真是越来越热闹了。」  
　　「是啊。」戴着兜帽的从者停下了脚步，「Master实在是了不起。」  
　　「你不去看看？」  
　　「现在暂时不去。」  
　　「——你这家伙。」枪兵鲜红的目光突然变得锐利，「别以为我不知道你打的又是那种主意……」  
　　从者的半张面孔隐藏在兜帽下，苍白的天光只照亮了他微微勾起的唇角：「什么主意？」  
　　「……同一英灵的灵基之间偶尔也会传递共同的感觉，前些日子我也觉察到了，你别想着蒙混过关。」  
　　笑容只在那和Lancer共有着库·丘林名字的魔术师脸上越发地深了，他转头面对着Lancer，抬起手，做了个示意他噤声的手势。  
　　他说：「我该走了，虽然不需要做出战准备，可我还有更多的工作去做。」  
　　「他还没有成年……」  
　　「差两个月而已，而且凯尔特人什么时候有了这种规矩，Lancer？」  
　　「……Caster。我不得不提醒你该收敛一点！」  
　　可伴随着一声喑哑的低笑，Lancer看到另一个自己只是和他擦肩而过，往走廊的尽头径直走去。  
　　Caster说：「我自有分寸。」  
　　>>>  
　　他一被放进疗养舱的时候就觉得不安。  
　　也许是因为炎症犯了，他漂浮在营养液里一直发着低烧，低烧烧得他意志模糊，身体开始不由自主地绷紧。  
　　一片寂静之中，藤丸立香开始祈祷这只是一次普普通通的恢复期。  
　　他一边祈祷着，一边浅浅地睡去，可遗憾的是，大概是因为没有发出声音，所以上帝并没有听到他的愿望——  
　　于是他模糊地听到了一点脚步声响。越来越近。  
　　藤丸立香立刻警惕地醒来了。仅仅是脚步声还不能妄下猜测，所以他紧张地装着睡，然后，他听到舱盖被再度开启的声音。  
　　他立刻伸出手去试图揪住来犯的衣领，可对方的动作比他更快，在他揪住对方衣领的时候，他再度被用双手掐住了脖子。  
　　又说不出话来。  
　　在营养液里泡久了，他很虚弱，手臂上包着纱布的轻微割裂伤提醒着他又处于劣势。他试图反抗，可是却又被轻而易举的制服，男人第二次钻进了疗养舱里，急不可耐地褪下了他的裤子。  
　　直奔主题，这一次他没有再往里塞那些座药之类的乱七八糟的玩意，而是简单地蘸着营养液捅开他的后穴之后，就扶着自己的性器往里推去。  
　　被按在疗养舱的边缘，藤丸立香发出无声的悲鸣。  
　　记忆的角落被再度踏入，他惶然无措地被摸着，咬着，后穴永无止境地承接着强烈的进攻。可他的牡器又硬了，双腿却软绵绵地抬不起来，任由被抱着翻了个身，被对方折起双腿，面对面地操得溃不成军。  
　　他不知道他是什么模样：被纱布覆盖住了半张脸，只能让人看到那发红的抽动的鼻翼，和鼻子下方羞耻而迷乱地微张着的嘴。男人低下头去在他的肩膀和脖子上吮吻，吻得他苍白的皮肤一路红痕。  
　　他不知道来客用那双赤红发暗的双眼注视着他的肉体，压抑着自己的声音唤着他「Master」。  
　　确实无疑，这是他的从者。  
　　他的直觉是灵敏而准确的，但是可惜，藤丸立香失去视觉，无法验证。  
　　他想不到有人会这样压抑，这样疯狂，对他有着这样饥渴而凶暴的渴求。他太迟钝，什么都意识不到，于是许多人都爱着他，可他却不给任何一个人回应。  
　　——真是个坏孩子。  
　　眼泪再度浸透了纱布，藤丸立香在他的从者面前崩溃地哭泣起来，而后者受到刺激，进得越来越深，把他的哭泣顶得支离破碎，不成样子。  
　　既然被侵犯已成事实，藤丸立香也不反抗了，他只能祈祷早日结束。他只是伸手去碰触对方，试图把手臂搭在对方的肩膀上支撑自己。  
　　这个时候，他又碰到了男人垂落在胸前的柔软长发。神情恍惚地攥着头发，这一瞬间他愣住了。少年抿着嘴唇，半天说不出话来，很久之后才极试探性地做了个口型：「Caster？」  
　　「……」  
　　抽插的动作短暂地停止了，随后，对方猛一顶胯，他猝不及防地迎来了更加凶狠的操干。  
　　是正确，还是错误？他不知道，他只知道对方像是恼羞成怒。  
　　而在一片疯狂之中，他被钳住了下巴，然后被长驱直入地亲吻了。  
　　灵活而蛮横的舌头分开他的嘴唇，扫过他的齿列，卷着他的嘴唇一路抵至会厌，这猎食般的亲吻让他几乎窒息，他被死死地压在舱壁上，喉头不断地滚动，就像是渴求对方施舍甘甜清水的干渴的旅人。  
　　口腔里全都是那种气味——熟悉的，奇异的，芬芳馥郁的，他一直只是闻过而未尝过的蜂蜜酒的气味。  
　　「Master，真好，真乖。」一吻至尽，他才听到对方哑着嗓子说，「作为奖励，提前让你尝尝酒的味道吧？」  
　　被解开了眼睛上的绷带，从者抚摸着他睁不开的眼睛，轻轻吮去了那些打湿了睫毛的泪水。  
　　可藤丸立香潮湿的双睫依旧颤抖不已。  
　　——实际上，十七岁的少年御主还是第一次知道接吻的滋味。


End file.
